Hate
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "She hated watching them get into the cruiser together each day, knowing that they were going to spend hours upon hours together. She hated that she spent every moment that she didn't have to concentrate on the job thinking about what was happening." Andy's perspective on Sam and Gail working together more frequently in season 1.


**A/N: Ok, so I finally got to see the season finale… I'm so mad! She didn't even touch him after she found out he wasn't dead… She just went back to Luke. I'm also quite disappointed in the lack of stories posted in here! Let's go guys!**

**Disclaimer: Rookie Blue isn't mine, or else Andy would have done SOMETHING during the last five minutes.**

* * *

**HATE**

She wasn't sure what this feeling was, bubbling in her chest. It was the same thing she felt whenever he brought up _Monica_. She hated that name; she hated everything about it. She hated the way it sounded, rolling off his tongue; she hated the way his eyes changed just a fraction when he spoke it; she hated how he brought her up at the most inopportune moments.

Now, _Gail_ sounded just as grating as _Monica_. She had to physically stop herself from wincing whenever she heard that stupid name. It was such a short name, said with such punctuation that it was impossible to ignore it.

She hated watching them get into the cruiser together each day, knowing that they were going to spend hours upon hours together. She hated that she spent every moment that she didn't have to concentrate on the job thinking about what was happening. Were they talking? Were they laughing? Was he letting her in, bit by bit? Was she doing the same? Were they getting closer? Why was she thinking about this? She was with Luke; she shouldn't be concentrating so fully on what was happening in that squad car. What was wrong with her? Why did the thought of Gail and Sam becoming close bother her so much? Why did her throat go all tight and her heart sink every time she saw them together? Why did she keep looking over at him and Gail, sitting on the opposite side of the bar, when she should be concentrating on Luke?

They were supposed to be celebrating her evaluation, but since she caught sight of the blonde with Sam, she wasn't in a very celebratory mood. Her heart stuttered as he caught one of her many glances at the pair, and she gritted her teeth to keep her face neutral. He smiled, acknowledging her, and her returning grin didn't reach her eyes by a long shot. She sighed as he turned back to Gail; they were doing shots. How did this happen? When did Sam start looking at Gail like…? She frowned slightly. How exactly was he looking at her?

Discreetly studying the two, she decided that he was looking at her exactly how he would look at Traci, Chris, or Dov. Maybe it only bothered her because _she_ was looking at _him_ like a nice juicy steak. What the hell happened to Chris? Weren't they supposed to be 'so totally perfect' or whatever it was she'd said that one time?

"Andy?" Luke's voice asked, snapping her attention back to where it was supposed to be. "You okay?"

_No._ _Sam is over there drinking with Gail and I'm here with you. I am _not_ okay._

"Yeah, I'm great," She replied, turning on a much bigger smile than before. She could feel eyes studying her profile, and glanced to the left quickly, only to have her heart sink deeper into the pit of her stomach. Sam and Gail were rising, and he was putting a bill on the counter to pay for the shots. They were leaving. She couldn't help but allow a small second of panic to creep over her. What the hell was happening? Everyone knew Gail had had a thing for Sam when they first started, but they also knew he wasn't too interested. So what changed? Why was he leaving with her right now if he wasn't interested? Why was he grinning as she laughed?

She couldn't stop herself from allowing her eyes to follow them out the door, even as Luke put his arm around her, steering her into a larger group of detectives whom she really didn't want to talk to. She glanced back once, twice, three times, until the door swung shut, blocking her view. A lump settled in the pit of her stomach, and she blinked furiously. Her reaction to this was ridiculous. Why should she care if he was leaving with Gail? She was standing beside Luke right now; she had no claim to Sam whatsoever. He wasn't hers, and she couldn't stop him from living his life. Look at her. She was with another guy, so why couldn't he be with other girls? It was a reasonable question, but one she didn't like much, because it made logic come into the situation.

There was really nothing logical about this. She wanted Sam, she was pretty sure he wanted her, but she was with Luke and he was with Gail, Monica, and whoever else she didn't know about. The thought made her sick, and so she turned her brain off, for once, concentrating instead on the conversation before her, pretending that the newly identified anger and jealousy swirling in her stomach weren't there. After all, she was with Luke and he was with Gail, and that meant those feelings weren't _allowed_ to be there. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't still hate it.

* * *

**A/N: So.. what did you think? Shortest one yet! Now I have a challenge for y'all. After you read this, and of course after you review it, write a story!**


End file.
